You're The Only One
by Uncolored186
Summary: Canon Universe. Lou Fa had become her enemy. Everything ended up like this because of her. {Dedicated to Kuraun Kuraun}


...xXx...

Lou Fa had become her enemy. Everything ended up like this because of her. No, she couldn't blame her. The one who was at fault was herself because she couldn't control her emotions well. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she propped herself on the bed.

_For several days, she hadn't been able to meet Allen because she also had her own mission __to take care of__. She was lucky today as the mission was easy, and she could come back earlier. This had become some sort of habit to her, whenever her mission was completed, she would immediately look for Allen. Since his meeting with the inspector, she had the desire to remain with him as long as she could even though Link would always be around. Her lips tugged upward when she saw Allen appear through the Ark._

_Before she could greet him, the four-eyed girl, namely Lou Fa__, __beat her to__ it, "Welcome back, Walker-san!"_

_Out of __courtesy__, he replied, "I'm back, Lou Fa-san."_

_Trying her best not to glare at the scientist, she stepped closer to him. "Welcome back, Allen-kun."_

_Her heart skipped a beat as she saw his smile, a smile that she knew was meant only for her. "I'm back, Lenalee."_

_A spell must have been placed upon them as they __were__ both lost into each other's eyes. However, the spell was broken when Lou Fa said, "Walker-san, are you alright?"_

_Allen broke eye contact to face the girl. "Don't worry__;__ I'm perfectly fine."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really, I'm fine."_

"_You should come with me if you are not."_

_Lou Fa was getting on her nerves._

"_Don't worry, I just—"_

"_Walker-san, you should—"_

"_Will you please shut up?" she snapped at Lou Fa._

_The temperature __in__ the room suddenly dropped several degrees._

_Lou Fa was shocked. She had never __thought__ that Lenalee would snap at anyone. "W-what?"_

_While gritting her teeth in annoyance, she repeated, "Will you please shut up?"_

_Everyone, including Allen__,__ was __at a __loss for__ words._

_Before Lou Fa could say another __word__, she went on, "Allen-kun said he's fine, so why __are you being so__ persistent? Instead of letting him rest, you __just__ keep pestering him!"_

_Lou Fa was immediately on the verge of tears and ran out of the room. Rikei and Shifu quickly ran after her._

_The moment Lou Fa left the room, Lenalee was back to __her normal self__. Realising what she had said, she gasped and looked up at Allen, who was looking at her with __an__ unreadable expression on his face. At __that__ moment, she hoped the ground would swallow her up. "I-I'm sorry."_

_With that said, she left the room without looking back._

"What are you doing, Lenalee?" she murmured to herself. Allen would not want to talk to her after this; she was sure of it. Honestly, she was not the jealous type of girl. Things just weren't the same anymore since she realised her feelings for Allen. Though Allen was younger than her, she had never thought about it. Age difference was just… numbers. While burying her face in the pillow, she heard a knock on her door and shot up immediately. _I-is it Allen-kun?_

"Lenalee?" His deep voice answered her unspoken question.

Heat crept upon her face as she didn't know how to face him now. She approached the door but didn't open it. "What is it?"

Allen didn't say anything for a while. "Can't you open the door, Lenalee?"

"I can't." _I don't want you to look at me at this moment._

"Alright… I just want to ask you, are you alright?"

Confused, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"… Well, you seem to be upset for some reason. That was why you…" he trailed off.

She heaved a sigh and pressed her forehead against the door.

"… Are you upset with me, Lenalee?"

"No! I'm not upset with you."

"…"

"I'm just…"

"You're just?" he urged quietly.

"I'm just upset with myself." _I'm so stupid._

When no answer came from him, she frowned. "Allen-kun?"

Silence.

"Allen-kun?"

Her frown deepened, and she opened her door immediately. Once the door was opened, she met his grin. Furious, she slammed the door shut, but she failed to do so as Allen grabbed the door with his Innocence-imbedded hand.

With an apologetic smile, he said, "You wouldn't let me in if I didn't do this, Lenalee."

Relenting, she let go of the door and went to sit on her bed.

Allen closed the door and leaned against it as he stared at the young woman he loved. To be honest, he didn't expect her to snap at Lou Fa. Regardless, he was still grateful that she did since it was not in his nature to refuse the kindness of the young scientist. Seeing Lenalee's reaction, he couldn't suppress the smile that was threatening to make its way to his lips. She had confirmed that his feelings were not one-sided.

"May I know why you were upset?" he started while walking towards her.

She replied by looking away from him.

Since she didn't say anything, he tried again, "Lenalee…"

"…"

"Are you… by any chance… jealous?"

Her face immediately turned as red as an apple. "J-jealous? Why would I be?"

He shrugged. "I don't know; I'm just guessing."

Silence filled the room.

"How was your mission, Lenalee?" He tried different approach.

"… It went well." _I finished it quickly so that I __could__ have the chance to meet you._

Giving her a nod, he proceeded to sit beside her.

No words were exchanged between them.

He was startled when she suddenly touched his Innocence. "Lenalee?"

A small smile was on her face. "I've never really paid attention to your new arm."

He let her trace his Innocence and ended up entwining her fingers with his. From the corner of his eyes, she seemed unaware of what she was doing. Well, he wouldn't complain about it because everyone would want to be touched by the person they loved. He wasn't sure when these feelings started. They were already there when he realised it. For some unexplainable reason, he could hear Lenalee's voice whenever she was in a desperate situation. If he could help it, he wouldn't expose her to any danger even though it would be impossible since they were exorcists. An exorcist always attracted Akumas. While he was deep in his thoughts, he had unconsciously tightened his hold on her.

"Allen-kun?"

He blinked and finally realised what he did. Quickly, he apologised and pulled away, but Lenalee didn't let him go.

They remained silent for several moments. Sighs escaped their lips as both leaned against each other.

"Tired?" he asked quietly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Not really." _I'm not tired when you're around, Allen…_

"What am I to you, Lenalee?"

Confused, she looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "You always call me 'Allen-kun' while I call you by your name without formalities."

A light blush appeared on her face. "Are you asking me to call you by your name?"

He gazed into her eyes. "If you are okay with it, then yes."

"Oh," she replied and darted her eyes away.

A comfortable silence settled between them until she asked him back, "What am I to you, Allen?"

Happy to hear her called him by his name, he grinned. He was feeling rather playful today. "Are you sure you want to know the answer, Lenalee?"

She pouted. "Of course, I want to know. Otherwise, I wouldn't ask you."

He hummed before smiling to himself. His heart was beating so crazily that he felt it would burst from his chest at any moment. Slightly unsure, he turned to her as she looked at him apprehensively. While gazing at her, he tried to find a way to confess his feelings for her.

They gazed into each other's eyes for god knew how long. Neither realised that they had leaned closer and closer until the tip of their noses met. Their slightly ragged breaths mingled as they kept their gazes on one another. Just like a few moments ago, a spell had been placed on them as they were once again lost in each other's eyes. But this time, the spell didn't break even after their lips collided. As they deepened the kiss, their pasts, missions and Akumas were no longer in their minds.

Before they could lose themselves in their passion, Allen broke the heated kiss. He didn't want to stop, but he wanted to take things slow for them even though they were in the middle of war. He truly loved the woman before him, and he would do just about anything to keep her safe. At this moment, he couldn't help but agree that love could make you do crazy things.

"Wow!" she breathed out. Her eyes were slightly clouded.

He chuckled silently. "Does that answer your question, Lenalee?"

She turned red immediately before stuttering, "A-a kiss doesn't answer my question, Allen!"

"Oh?" His eyes were smiling. "Should I say something then?"

"Of course!"

He gazed into her eyes. "You're the only one."

"W-what?"

His eyes were gentle. "You're the only one in my heart, Lenalee."

She didn't know if she could blush any redder than before. Honestly, all she did tonight was blush! "Oh."

"I can see that you're feeling better now." He smiled. Not giving her a chance to reply, he stood up. "It's late. You have to rest now."

Once again, Lenalee didn't let him go. "No… Please just… stay for a bit."

"Anything for you," he replied, retaking his place beside her.

A peaceful silence hung around them.

She leaned against his strong arm while looking at the moon. "Allen…"

When she earned a short hum from him, she looked up at him with a happy smile. Knowing how Allen felt about her, she had no fear to tell him about her feelings, too. "You're the only one."

"I know," he replied rather smugly. "It's cute when you're jealous, you know."

Before she could retort, he pressed his lips to hers to start their second dance.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
